A School Yard Crush
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: No one ever thinks a crush will go anywhere. Everyone thinks they just fade away and we move on with every day life, especially when it comes to a school yard crush, But one Man was going to find out what happens when its not a crush anymore... will he find all his dreams have come true or will his nightmares come to light... It was going to be a long year..
1. Chapter 1- Late

*thunder rowers and lighting flashes as a mysterious person enters* You may find yourself asking who this wonderful mysterious person is…. And *DUN DUN DUN* It's me no one other than your wonderful writer coming from *looks around* well my room with yet another great story that has not yet reached its ending. Well any who first things first I do not I repeat I don't not own Naruto, if I did it would have ended completely different… but let's not get side tracked this story is going to be pack full of adventure, excitement, betrayal, and much more. There is a catch though…. You have to read to find out! I know I know how mean of me to do that but you can compline to me after you read is in when you review it. Oh by the way please R&R thanks everyone. Also I would like to give a big shout out to my beta sashu

Chapter One

A silvered haired man was sleeping soundly in his bed. Said man was awoken violently from his sleep as his cell phone started blaring out the soft rhythmic tones of his ringtone. The man sighed and rolled over once again as his cell phone continued to ring. Rolling his eyes, his hand searches for the ringing device. Once he had found it and clicked the answer button, he uttered a shaky hello as he cleared his throat from the vestiges of sleep. His only reply was a voice screaming "Get here now, Kakashi!" Before the man, now identified as Kakashi, could even respond the line went dead and the sound of a dial tone filled his ear.

He was awake now as he turned over and buried his head back under his pillow. It was Monday which meant he knew why 'that man' was calling. He had 'overslept again.' Quite frankly he was tired of going to his job day in and day out, his only 'off' day being Sunday. He always gave his best at what he did, priding himself in his ability. Yet as the days grew long and he only seemed to be saddled with more and more work, Kakashi was quickly reaching the end of his rope. He was getting fed up with just how little he seemed to be making in comparison with the vast amount of work he had to put it. He had a much easier way to make money.

Finally, he was weary of keeping his true thoughts locked inside of a cage deep within in his heart. But that was neither here nor there. He had a job to do and he was probably, no he was, going to be yelled at for being late. So he rolled back over and stood up, glancing around his room as the sun peaked in through the blinds.

As he sat up and looked around his room he thought to himself. 'I really should clean up around here at some point.' For scattered across his wood floor was loose bits of paper, some of his books, both job related and personal, and his laundry. Kakashi glanced back at his phone, his thoughts drifting to the caller on the other line. The caller was clearly angry but Kakashi just could not bring himself to give a rat's ass this morning. He had thought he set an alarm last night but he was wrong. However, he was already late, so why rush getting ready?

But one could only put off going to work for so long. With that thought in mind Kakashi finally drug himself out of bed. He cursed as he fell back. The poor man really should clean as he had stubbed his toe against one of the books strewn about his dirty room. Standing back up, much more carefully this time, Kakashi slipped on his favorite pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt. Completing the ensemble was a blood red tie and a pressed black jacket. Taking a moment to look himself over in his mirror, his lips formed a cocky smirk. _'Say what you want about my attitude, but I look good'_ were Kakashi's thoughts as he slipped on his trademark mask. He pushed his feet into his shoes and laced them up before walking out his door. After giving his room one last look over from the outside, to make sure he had not forgotten anything, he closed the door and locked it.

Shuffling up to his truck, a black two thousand and four Toyota Tacoma, Kakashi opens the door and slides in letting his head hit the steering wheel as he closes the door. Kakashi breathed out a sigh as he jammed the keys into the ignition. But low and behold, as if this day just could not get any worse, the damn thing would not just turn over. This was in stark contrast to the night before when he drove home just fine! Kakashi slammed his fist against the wheel before he got out, muttering choice words the entire time. Now he would have to walk. Thankfully it was just a mile away but it was still an annoyance. Once that quickly compounded by the ringing of his cell phone again. It was 'him' again. Kakashi choose to ignore it ashy he began the twenty-minute walk to his job. Twenty minutes till he had to teach at Konoha High School.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kakashi lazily walked into the classroom without a care in the world. He walked as if he was not thirty minutes late and setting a bad example because of it. He turned to face the class. His class was small, all things considered. This class only had fifteen students but just under half of them were clan heirs. Up front was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Behind them were Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame. Following those three were Ino Yamanka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamura Nara. The second to last row was filled by Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi. The last row was filled with the three transfer students, the Sand Siblings. They were Gaara no Sabaku, Kankuro no Sabaku, and Temari no Sabaku.

Kakashi had one hand behind his head as he smirked at all of them and gave his trademark excuse to them after walking to his desk. "Sorry but the reason I am late is because I got lost on the path of life." This was about as well received as you might think. For on the left of Kakashi stood a very irate man who was currently in the process of screaming "THAT EXCUSE STOPPED WORKING SIX YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS AGO." Kakashi merely blinked with the rest of the class who had stopped what they were doing. Kakashi adopted a sly smirk turning to the irate man on his left before saying. "I didn't know you cared enough to keep track, Iruka." This prompted a cough from his far right. Said cough came from a very prim and proper woman who was wearing a peach colored suit. Her red eyes sparkled with mirth at Kakashi's expense. Black hair framed her face as Kakashi shook his head and his thoughts turned dark for a second. _'This is going to be a long year._ ' This thought was echoed by one other person in the room. Iruka looked around the room and shook his head, his thoughts drifted back to how his day had gone up to this point.

The alarm sitting on the bedside table blinked in rhythm. The numbers reading out the time. Six twenty in the morning. Ten minutes before the man staring at the clock needed to be up. He reached over and shut it off. He was already awake, no need to hear the incessant ringing of his alarm. In all honesty, Iruka had been up for a few hours now, being it was the first day of school and sleep was hard to come by for him. He quite enjoyed his job and returning always made sleep difficult.

Iruka felt a small smile grace his face as he thought about his class and his hopes were already high. His thoughts and joy were dampened slightly when he thought of his fellow teachers, well one teacher in particular. Well there was no sense in staying in bed any longer were Iruka's thoughts as he got out of bed and went to make breakfast.

After he finished eating he began the process of dressing himself for school. He decided to wear his grey suit with a white button up undershirt. He walked into his bathroom to stand in front of the mirror as he did up his hair and tie. He smirked a bit to himself, hoping that his attire would complement the head teacher's though the thought was gone as quick as it came.

Iruka unlocked the chain around his bike before lifting himself onto the seat and heading to school. He enjoyed the outdoors and did not mind a bit of exercise before school. It was only fifteen minutes later that he pulled up in front of the school, Konoha High. Iruka chained his bike back up in the designated spot and headed inside to prepare the classroom for the day.

As Iruka sat in his desk he was greeted by the sounds of children filling the halls. This year he would let the kids pick where they sat though they would more than likely pick the same spots they had last year.

Following the kids were the teachers. First came in Asuma, the science teacher. Asuma was wearing an open suit jacket with a red tie covering his white button up undershirt. This was followed by black slacks and black shoes with a hint of a white sock poking out under the hem of the slacks. Next to enter the class was Kurenai, who was the language arts teacher and his current girlfriend. She was wearing a white overcoat with a white dress shirt that was tucked into a plaid skirt followed by black shoes. Next was supposed to be Kakashi but after a minute Iruka correctly guessed that the man had overslept, again. So Iruka tried his cell as the class began to get rowdy from lack of direction.

Of course there was to be no answer, it would have been a miracle if Kakashi had answered the first time. Letting out an internal sigh, he took this moment to gaze around the room. His attention was immediately draw to the students right in front of him, Naruto and Sasuke. Those two were once again getting into another argument and Iruka sighed out loud. Those two really needed to ease up on each other.

Iruka looked back at his phone and tried Kakashi's cell one more time. This time the call was answered and Iruka said in a very loud and pointed voice. "Get here now!" Iruka noticed that the class had fallen silent as their teacher's outburst and Kurenai simply mouthed 'Kakashi?' Iruka nodded subtly to her before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head as he faced the class. "Sorry about that" Iruka said. Well now they just had to wait for Kakashi to finally show up and take roll.

A half hour later the man in question finally decided to grace the class with his presence as he lazily walked in the classroom door and gave his trademark excuse. This was followed by some banter between Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka sighed to himself again as Kakashi began to take roll. He thought to himself _'This is going to be a long year.'_ Unbeknownst to Iruka, Kakashi had the same thought just seconds


	2. Chapter 2- First day of school

Well it's me again. And this time I am bring you chapter two, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart that it seems like it took forever to put this chapter up. It's not my fault… it's my beta… alright 50/50 but I had the chapter down for almost a week now he's the one who took forever going over it. But any who, I still don't own Naruto… maybe one day…. Maybe… I hope you all enjoy this chapter, also could you so kindly R&R

Kakashi took one last look over the class as he finished taking roll call. It seemed everyone was here and unsurprisingly everyone had chosen the same seats as last year. He turned his gaze to his fellow teachers. He smiled to himself as he looked at Asuma, not only was Asuma the best science teacher Konoha had to offer but he was also Kakashi's right hand man. Kakashi was pretty sure Asuma knew more about what was going on his life then he did himself. Next came Iruka. In Kakashi's complete unbiased opinion he was the best Konoha had to offer in everything, Kakashi was pretty sure he wouldn't be about to run his class room without the man by his side though he would never tell Iruka that. He started shaking his head as Iruka locked eyes with him and rolled them. He let out a small sigh as his eye finally landed on Kurenai. Out of all the Language Arts teachers that he could have been assigned why did it have to be her. Why did Landy Tsunade do this to him? He decided that he was going to have a nice long talk with her or, more than likely, he was going to beg her to assign him someone else. Hiruzen or Shikaku. Yeah Shikaku would be perfect.

Kakashi must have been in his own thoughts a little too long because they were broken by two boys arguing. As if he didn't already have his hands full with the teachers he also had to deal with Naruto and Sasuke. Having those to around was like throwing oil on to a fire, it was going to be a long year indeed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto went on and on about his summer, like him and Sakura hadn't been there, it was quite annoying and was beginning to irritate him. "You're such a loser." He said with a slight smirk, he knew just how to push Naruto's buttons. He knew Naruto was going to make a scene out of this. They boy was nothing if not predictable in this regard. He was worse than Sakura at times and Sakura was annoying all of time. He just didn't understand why she gave him googly eyes all the time when half the time he didn't even give her the time of day. Honestly, he really didn't understand why all the girls looked at him like that, he didn't really care. He just found it highly annoying, but then again, he found just about everything annoying.

Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he turned to look at Sasuke. All he was trying to do was pass the time. He knew Sasuke and Sakura had been with him all summer, but Sasuke didn't have to be so rude. He knew that's just how Sasuke was and a part of him knew Sasuke was just trying to get under his skin and he should just let it go. However, when it came to Sasuke he just couldn't, and besides all he was trying to do was pas the time. "I'm not a loser, idiot" Naruto said as he locked eyes with Sasuke. "You're the idiot, idiot" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto was pissed as he looked at Sasuke. How could Sasuke sat there looking so calm and cool? It made Naruto want to punch him. Hell, it made Naruto want to do a lot of things but before he could act on anything of these things he got a slap to the back of his head. He didn't have to guess where this slap come from. He knew all too well that it belonged to no one other than Sakura. He should have guessed something like this would have happened. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Sakura got so mad at just him when he and Sasuke got in their "little" fights. He knew Sakura was in love with Sasuke, he didn't really know why when Sasuke didn't give her the time of day unless Naruto was around, so why did she only have to hit him? He didn't get it.

"DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BELOVED SASKUE" Sakura all but yelled at Naruto as he turned to look at her rubbing the back of his head as he did so. Naruto sighed as he looked at Sakura. Seeing the fire in her eyes he just couldn't understand why she would fall for someone like Sasuke. It's not like Sasuke had the same feelings, or at least it did not seem like he did. Never the less it was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He was tired of it and he was going to let Sakura have a piece of his mind, but before he could do that Kakashi was standing in front of them.

Kakashi sighed as he stood in front of his three favorite students. He usually would let this slide and just move on, which would make the other three teachers get on to him about. Which was ironic since they had their favorites as well, regardless of what they said. As such he didn't pay them to much attention, but it was the first day of school so he had to be hard on them. As he rolled his eye he looked from one to another before his eye landed on Naruto. "I want you and Sasuke to both stay after class today, and as for you Sakura you will be helping Lady Tsunade with her after school duties." He didn't give time for Naruto to argue, as he walked off to start to teach the class. Naruto looked at Sasuke and at the same time they "Hmp" as they crossed their arms and turned their heads away from each other. Sakura sighed and let her head fall on After school duties were never fun and having to do them with Lady Tsunade was going to kill her, or so she thought.

Kakashi stood at the white board in the front of the class with a dry erase marker in his hand, staring blanking at it. He had no idea where he was going to start. He hadn't planned for the day, and now he was stuck. Turning his head to look at Iruka with a pleading look in his eye, he was relieved as Iruka stood from his desk, walked over to him and took the marker out of his hand and whispered, "You owe me" as he began to write on the board.

Smirking as he whispered, "anything you want, as long as I get to choose." He then began walking over to his desk to plan the rest of the day out. Iruka shook his head as he finished writing. " _How is it anything I want if you get to choose? We will just end up doing something you want like we always do. I can't deal with you."_ He thought to himself, sometimes he wondered why he put up with Kakashi in the first place. The man was beyond lazy, he is irritating, he had an excuse for any and everything. But he could also be the smartest man in the room, he went above and beyond what would normally be expected for the people he loved and cared for. To cap it off the man was also his best friend and he knew with that reason alone was why he put up with Kakashi.

Turning to face the class he smiled as he looked at all their happy faces except for Naruto and Sasuke who had a sour look but that was nothing new. He was hoping Naruto had grown up a little over the summer but that didn't look like the case. Most of them looked happy to be there. "Alright, for you first assignment I want you to write a page long paper in a three-paragraph form about what you did over the summer. It can be longer then a page but it cannot be shorter. Naruto" Few laughs broke out when Naruto's name left his mouth, one of those laughs belonged to Kiba Inuzaka, he was also known for trying to get out of work or make it look like he did more than he really did. "That goes for you as well Kiba." Iruka added as the laughs dyed down.

Kiba's laughed died after he heard Iruka call him out. Akamaru let out a small growl, Kiba rubbed his head and said in a soft light voice "Shh, boy that's just what I get for laughing at Naruto." He normally didn't care what people had to say about him and he would have thrown out a smart-ass remark to make the class laugh but he didn't want Iruka Sensei to hear Akamaru. He got kicked out of class to many times last year for bring Akamaru and no matter what point Kiba made for having him there they wouldn't listen. Kiba never went anywhere without Akamaru and he wasn't going to start now, they never made a big deal before so he didn't know why they were making it a big deal now but either way he was going to keep Akamaru with him. He just didn't want his teachers to find out because they would call his sister and she was one person that Kiba did not want to upset. Besides the way he saw it, if Kakashi's dog Pakkun could come in and out anytime he wanted then he should be able to have Akamaru here whenever he wanted. It was only fair, right?

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he dug into his bag for a pen. However, after looking for what seemed like forever he decided that it was a futile effort and gave up searching. Gazing over at Sakura he thought to ask her for one, but shaking his head he decided against it. He really didn't want to be hit again. She would blame him for her after school duties and would most likely hit him. Hell, it's not like she had anything to do after school anyways besides make googly eyes at Sasuke. He was sure he and Sasuke had plans anyway. That thought brought a smile to his face and he found that he was far happier than he should be at the thought. For some reason, he found himself wanting to be around Sasuke more and more. He told himself it was because he was his best friend and he just didn't like being by himself all the time, but lately he had started to doubt that and was beginning to think there might be more to it. He decided he wasn't going to get a pen out of the pink haired girl even if he did ask. So instead he turned to ask Sasuke who, to his surprise, was holding a pen out to him. Taking it out of his hand a grin crossed his face, "This is why you're my best friend, teme" he said as he took the pen. their fingers brushed for no more than a second but his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He was sure Sasuke felt it to from the look in his eyes.

Sakura sighed as she got out her pen, she could see Naruto looking at her out the corner of her eye but just ignored him. He already caused her enough trouble to day. She brought her hair behind her ear so she could hear what Naruto and Sasuke were saying, grabbing her pen tighter as she listens and almost snapped it in half when she saw the look in Sasuke eyes as the boys' hand's brushed. He never looked at her that way. In fact, she was sure Naruto was the only person he had ever looked at like that and she sure as hell wasn't going to lose him to Naruto of all people, not if it was up to her.

Iruka smiled as the class began to write. All in all, he figured it would take them about an hour or so to finish. That should give Kakashi enough time to plan the day out but if he knew the man as good as he thought he did he was sure he was going to have Kurenai come up next and then he would have Asuma come up as well. By the time Asuma was done it would be time for them to head off to gym. He was pretty sure Kakashi wasn't going to do any real teaching today. As sure as the sky was blue he watched Kurenai walk up to the board he was still standing at.

Kurenai smiled as she walked up to the board her boyfriend was standing at. Kakashi didn't have to tell her she was up next, it might have been her first year working in his class and it was a real honor, because of how highly Kakashi was held as a teacher, Never the less, she just couldn't stand the man. She hated him. Maybe hate was a strong word but she strongly disliked him and she only put up with him because he was Iruka's best friend. She wasn't going to tell him who he can and can't be friends with. At least for right now she wasn't. She could see plain as day that Kakashi was in love with " _her"_ Iruka, even if Iruka was blind to and she knew what Kakashi was up to even if he thought she didn't. She had heard enough stories from Iruka that she would be up next seeing as Iruka always went first and Asuma last. Kurenai placed a small kiss to Iruka's check. She Knew Iruka didn't like doing such things at work, but she knew Kakashi was watching.

Iruka smiled as he girlfriend gave him a small kiss, he didn't let her do that at school but it being the first day and all he let it slide as they talked about her first lesson of the year.

Kakashi found it hard to keep his facial expression under control as he watched Kurenai walk up to Iruka. "If looks could kill" Asuma said softly so only Kakashi could hear him as he watched the pair. Kakashi sighed as he took his eye of them and looked at Asuma. "I can't help it. There's just something about that devil women that I don't care for" He said in a low voice. Asuma chuckled as he looked at his best friend. "We both know why you don't 'care' for her, but since that involves a certain man that just so happens to be walking this way, we can talk about that at a later point in time." Kakashi threw his head back and spun in his chair hopping the day would go by faster than it was now.


	3. (Not chapter 3)

Yes, it's me again and no I haven't forgotten about this story and I hope you guys haven't either. I know it's been awhile. A lot has happened my Laptop had been stolen. I had chapter 3 done and was just waiting on my beta to go over it. (he was taken forever) but in the time, he did not get it done and my laptop had been stolen. I'm trying to remember everything that went down and its taking me some time. But please bear with me. It's coming, I promise.

This has been your lovely narrator you can go back to your regular programming til we meet again.


End file.
